How this World came to be
by EdwardCullen123
Summary: I started high school in the year 2087 with no friends, and no sense of who I really was: like most teenagers my age. The road to discover myself was a long, scary road. I experienced a lot, and sometimes I wished I never had to go through some of it.


**Author's Note: I've been working on this one for quite some time so hopefully you all enjoy it! I'm not too sure when I'll update as I rarely do have time to write all this. Thanks for reading.**** The Cullen's aren't introduced in this chapter, but they will be in the next few. I don't update often, it actually took me over a year to complete this chapter but I will try my best! Thanks.**

Chapter 1

_Meeting Him_

I started high school in the year 2087 with no friends, and no sense of who I really was: like most teenagers my age. The road to discover myself was a long, scary road. I experienced a lot, and sometimes I wished I never had to go through some of it.

My first class of the week was GeoMath, room 852. I remember thinking, "Great. All the way on the 8th floor." and as I made my way up the floating stairs the students on the same steps began leaving on each level and by the time we reached the 8th floor, only one other person besides myself was on.

I could instantly recognize that he was not a human, but I wasn't sure what supernatural creature he was. I mentally argued to myself; Vampire? Demon? Werewolf? He glanced at me as he left, giving me a confused look. I followed him down the hall and into the class room.

The class was full except for one seat which was at the very back left corner. As I made my way there, I picked up that many of my classmates were supernatural. When I sat down I tried to identify the humans among the vampires. I couldn't see any.

I thought about asking the vampire girl in front of me if this was the right class when a human teacher walked in. I sighed in relief.

"Good Morning Everyone. My name is Professor Raieet but you may call me Freslet. Professor Raieet is my father. This is GeoMath 101 and I am here to teach you the type of math that can be used in all aspects of life." He spoke confidently, eyeing each one of us. "Now, as it is demanded, I must take attendance and let me remind you that skipping class is an offence against school rules and you will suffer the consequences. Each skip will increase the severity of the trouble you will be in. In that being said I will start at the top of the list."

The strange supernatural boy I met on the stairs name was Angelic Hasdet. He raised his hand instead of saying something like the rest of the class. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't seem to notice. He sat two desks in front of me to the right.

When Freslet called my name I also raised my arm. As soon as I did so, I realized my mistake and quickly lowered my arm, and spoke. Angelic looked at me with the same expression as the first time, confused. I blushed and looked down. I remember wanting to hide. I was thankful for sitting in the back. I thought the embarrassment was over until I heard,

"What is with the arm raising? We are no longer in the 2010's. When I call your name, please say 'Here', 'Yes', or some other appropriate acknowledgment. This isn't kindergarten, this is high school. In a few short years you will be adults, some of you already are, and some will never be but it is about time some one treats you like one. Now if you could let us know who you are, what you are doing here, and what you did wrong?" Professor Raieet was red in the face, and he glared at me as I took time registering what he had just said.

As I opened my mouth to defend myself, another voice rang out,

"Freslet, is that really necessary? I raised my hand, and the entire class noticed, including you. Why do you feel it's necessary to take out your frustrations on a young girl?" Angelic Hasdet said. His voice was the darkest, yet sexiest voice I had ever heard. I was completely shocked that he stood up for me!

"Mr. Hasdet, I was not speaking to you. Please do not get the idea that you can speak whenever you'd like to. This is not a discussion course. It is a math course." Freslet yelled.

"Do not mistake my age Freslet. I am many times the age of you. If you speak to me, you speak to me with respect." Angelic yelled himself, standing up.

Professor Raieet began yelling back, and before you know it every supernatural being, which was everyone in the class but me, started arguing. I heard a loud crack and when I turned my head in that direction and there was a broken desk, followed by a broken window. I became very scared and hid under my desk. I then covered my ears and hoped that nothing bad was going to happen. I began to formulate different ways of escape, but nothing seemed possible.

"GET BACK YOU VAMPIRE!" I heard suddenly, followed by a loud howling of pain and a horrible smell. I guessed that the professor had used some type of acid that was not good for the vampires. I didn't want to look up, I prayed that the vampires had forgotten about me and would leave soon so I could too.

I wished that Angelic didn't get hurt. I respected him after he stood up for me. Not many people had done that in my life up to that point so I felt honoured.

Suddenly I heard a shot gun go off, followed by another, and another, and another. I raised my head up instinctively. Several vampires were lying on the ground, one was motionless and the professor was being held against the wall by several other vampires who looked very angry – and very hungry.

_Oh no!_ I thought. One man wouldn't be enough for several vampires. I needed to get out of there. I watched the vampires for a few more minutes and then decided it would be safe too quickly, but quietly leave the room.

As I stood up, and began running a cold hand grabbed my ankle and I was pulled to the ground. I held my screaming though because I didn't want to attract the vampires. When I fell too the ground Angelic's face came towards mine, his fangs were out. I landed hard and smacked my head against the tile floor; his face went blurry for a second or two.

I couldn't help but to escape a cry of pain and then I shut my eyes and curled into a ball. I hoped that I would loose consciousness but I didn't. I felt his breath on my face.

"Mareke! Mareke! Are you alright?" he whispered softly after a moment's hesitation. The floor underneath me disappeared and I then realized I was being carried.

In response I moaned, and he followed by a "You are bleeding quite heavily. I am taking you to the hospital."

"Sorry." I mumbled. I wanted to say more, but I didn't want to open my mouth. I hate hospitals!

"Do not apologize for something as human as bleeding." He scolded softly; I could hear the smile on his face.

"It's my fault though!" I argued.

"No it's not. I grabbed your ankle, thinking you were trying to defend the stupid teacher but I was wrong. It is entirely my fault." He argued back, squeezing me slightly more. I didn't respond but instead rested my head on his shirt. It hurt keeping it straight up.

"What happened to him?" I asked a few minutes later.

"The others dealt with the human." He replied quietly.

"Hey! I'm a human!" I said indignantly.

"That's true." Is all he said. I huffed and said nothing. He carried me towards the front doors, and then towards the SubTrain entrance. He put me down gently and I debated with myself whether to run or stay here. I decided to stay after agreeing that a Vampire, especially an older one, could out run me before I could take my first step.

"To the Hospital," Angelic said to the controller and off I went. I waved good-bye but in response he just stared at me with the same expression as before, confused. I sighed and laid back, hoping that my head wouldn't cause my parents to come.

Luckily they weren't called in, and within an hour I was sent home with pain killers and a few stitches. As I got out of the SubTaxi, the front porch light came on. My mother then appeared in the door way.

"Mareke! Where were you my dear? I thought class ends at 4:00!" she cried and ran towards me. Her hair was all over the place and she seemed very worried.

"I am fine, just small trouble in the classroom. Not with me, but with the others. It's fine." I comforted her softly. I grabbed her hand and I lead her inside. She looked exhausted.

"Your father was about to call the police." She told me when we were inside the house. But before I was able to respond, my father's booming voice vibrated the floors and walls.

"MAREKE!" followed by a hug. "Where were you! What happened!"

"Just small trouble in the classroom; some of my class mates didn't agree with the teacher's opinions and we all got into trouble and were required to stay later. I should of IM'd, sorry." I told them both patiently. They asked a few more questions, but seemed to believe me.

I made my way to my room and locked the door behind me. I needed time to think, and to rest after the day's events.

After some time, I went to my screen top and turned it on; an alert that there were two new messages popped up. As I touched the alert, Angelic's name appeared up and said:

"Mareke, I hope you are feeling better now. I am sorry that I sent you to the hospital, I know it isn't a human's favorite place. Don't come to class tomorrow, the authority is in and isn't happy. If you would like to talk more, my IM address is .net"

I smiled, and clicked the second message. It said:

"Miss Mareke. You are in GeoMath 101 with Professor Raieet as our records say. He was murdered today in the first class. We know you were present by the attendance chart and we know you left just minutes before his life was taken. We would like you to come in tomorrow and give us as much information as possible. We know it was a vampire who did the attack but we don't know who exactly. Thank you for your cooperation."

After sitting there for a few minutes, inactive with the screen top, it went dark. I nudged it and it turned back on. I quickly added Angelic to my IM list. He came online within seconds. He video called me and I pressed yes.

Pretty soon, his handsome face showed up on my screen.

"You're looking better!" he observed with a smile. I blushed and looked down. He laughed.

"I am thank you!" I responded after a moment. "I got your message, then a message from the Authority. It's mandatory that I go tomorrow."

Angelic frowned. "Damn." He muttered. "I got one before I IM'd you too. Are you planning to go, and if so want to go together?" I looked up shocked; did he really just ask _me_?

When I didn't respond right away, he laughed and said "Mareke, I may be a very old vampire, but that doesn't mean I do not enjoy the company of a smart, beautiful young woman…once in awhile."

I half-smiled, "Of course I'll go with you. The Authority scares me."

"I think they scare everyone." He said seriously.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"So tell me about yourself." He asked suddenly, I looked up at him suspiciously. "Oh don't worry; I'm not one of those IM creeps."

I laughed, "Okay then what do you want to know? There isn't much to say."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, how old are you?" I teased, not really wanting the answer.

"Do you really want to know?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes." Okay, I did have a small curiosity.

"How old do you think I look?"

"Eighteen," I guessed.

"You're right, I was 18 when I changed into a vampire." he spoke, "And that was back in 1990."

I blinked back a few times in response as I calculated his age. "Ninety-seven?" I stated out load.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I hope that doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't! But wow! That's exciting! 1990! That means you were born in 1972." I breathed, "That's so long ago! What was it like back then?"

He laughed, "I thought I was asking questions about you."

"Yes you were, but my life isn't as interesting as yours!" I told him excitedly.

"Mareke, my life is nothing but misery, pain, and death. Nothing to tell." He said darkly, but then added, "Now let's continue. Do you have any siblings?"

I decided not to continue on with his life; at that point he didn't seem to be comfortable with sharing so I granted his request and told him a little about my life. I told him about what I had seen, and experienced. I told him about my old friends. He asked why I didn't think I had any friends currently, but I didn't respond. If he wasn't open about his life, then I wasn't going to be completely open about mine either.

There are some things that aren't worth repeating and not worth going back into those memories so I'll keep it to myself, for now. Who knows what the future will bring though right?

At around 11:30 I decided to call it a night, and we hanged up. I walked into my bathroom and got changed into my Pajama's. I thought back to what Angel had said, he was born in 1972 and became a vampire in 1990. I can't even imagine what life was like back then. Iconic Music superstars, and crazy fashion but it must have been a whole different planet.

According to history it is a lot different. I remember studying last year about the early 2010's and how in 2012 the Mayan's predicted the world would end late that year. Supposedly a lot of people committed suicide the day before the predicted doom which is why we are here today or something. I can't remember, I'm too tired.

I carefully brushed my hair, removed my make-up, brushed my teeth and hopped into bed after turning off the light. I stared up at my glowing star ceiling and took a deep breath. Tomorrow is going to be a scary day, but I was less nervous knowing Angel was going to be beside me. Should I go though? The email said it was mandatory, but maybe I'm not feeling good after my fall? Oh well, I can't not go now! I hope they don't ask too many hard-to-lie questions because I'm not good at lying and when I do I feel terrible about it. I turned my sleeping tunes on and I quickly let myself fall into another dreamless night.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of my annoying alarm. 6:30AM. Great. I take a nice, hot shower and choose a professional outfit to wear just incase. I slowly make my way to the kitchen where our handy-maid has already started breakfast. I thank her as I sit down and eat. My nerves start to act up as the time got closer and closer. Tick, tock, tick, tock goes the clock. I'm so nervous that I can't finish the meal and the handy-maid gets annoyed at me, though she doesn't say so.

At exactly 8:25AM, Angel pulled up into my drive way. He was driving a nice black Frasa car. Those were rare vehicles to be seen in these parts of the country. Frasa's were known to be powerful, luxury cars that only extremely wealthy people could afford.

I watched him as he got out and observed the house for a moment before walking up the front steps. He rang the door bell, and I went and opened the door. He was breath taking, as usual.

"Hey," Angel said, smiling at me. "Ready to go?"

"I guess," I told him, grabbing my bag. I turned around and yelled goodbye to the handy-maid and closed the door behind me. "Nice car!" I told him.

He laughed. "Thanks, believe it or not they're hard to come by!"

I laughed with him, "Really?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood today." Angel said suddenly, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Er, thanks." I said,

"Sorry if that embarrassed you." He apologized, which in turn made me blush even more.

I laughed it off nervously, "No biggie!" Wait – what did I just say?

"A friend just texted me saying that the Authority was everywhere at the school, inside and out. Even in the bathrooms." Angel said, reading the text off the dashboard.

My heart fluttered in my chest. I was _very_ nervous. I knew I had nothing to be guilty about but ever since… well, ever since _then_ I've been deathly afraid of the Authority.

A cool hand grabbed mine, "Don't be worried Mareke. What's the worst that could happen?"

A lot of things, I wanted to say but instead I gave a half-smile and looked out the window. He rubbed his thumb soothingly on the top of my hand, and surprisingly it did comfort me. I don't know how, but I knew he would protect me if anything went wrong. It's almost like I can feel it. Did he know of my past?

We drove the rest of the way in silence, and his hand was joined with mine the _entire_ time. If I wasn't this nervous, I'd be freaking out that he was holding my hand, secretly inside of course.

He pulled up into a parking spot and in about 10 seconds, three people from the Authority surrounded the car. I gasped, gripping the edge of my seat in panic. Angel quietly said, "Stay in the car." I nodded, not able to speak.

He rolled down the window slightly and got out. "How can I help you three?"

"Are you Angelic Hasdet?" one of them asked in a demanding and authoritative tone.

"Why?" Angel argued.

"Are you Angelic Hasdet?" he asked again this time with more attitude as if he's been dealing with this sort of response all morning.

"Why?" Angel snapped.

"Fine," the man sighed, "We need you to come with us. We are going to ask you questions regarding the incident that occurred in your first class yesterday." The one spoke again. "Get the girl out of the car; we will speak with her too."

"Leave her alone." Angel snarled, he looked really angry; he even appeared to be shaking.

"Watch it men, he's a vampire." the first man said. I shrunk into my seat, covering my face, my turn to shake. Suddenly there was a yell and a blur and the man from the Authority who spoke to Angel was no longer there. I was so busy processing what was going on to realize my door had opened.

They pulled me out and that's when I started screaming and fighting to escape. Angel tried to get to me but a few dozen more men showed up and started attacking him. A member of the Authority held me up as another one punched me in the stomach. The pain was unbelievable. I just prayed they wouldn't hurt me in _that_ way.

"Take her." Another voice rang out, and sure enough I was being dragged backwards. I started screaming and before I knew it there was something in my mouth and a blindfold covering my eyes. I heard a car turn on and then I was thrown into the backseat I presume. My head bounced against the window of the other door. I felt liquid run down my face. My hearing started to fade out as though I was underwater. The next thing I remember was being lifted from the car and being carried rather uncomfortably.

My gag was gone and so was the blindfold. My head hurt too much to open my eyes. So instead I asked, "What's going on?"

"Be quiet." The person carrying me ordered. I quickly obeyed. I didn't want to suffer anymore than I had too but I desperately wanted to know where we were going and what was going to happen to me.

"But now that you're awake I'm going to explain what is about to happen. I am taking you to an office right now where you will be interrogated and questioned about what happened on the day of the murder. And I believe My Master would be very interested in you, _Mareke_" My kidnapper said. I froze when he said master, oh no oh no oh no! "Angel is being held in custody until further notice. You may be the key to his freedom or the lock to his doom."

My heart clenched in guilt. I hadn't done anything wrong but if I didn't give them what they wanted I may never see Angel again. I began to beg not to be brought to the master, I begged and begged but he just punched me instead.

"Open your eyes." He instructed, after a second or to I finally opened them. I immediately squinted them at the brightness of light shining down at me. The man carrying me was an older man, probably in his late 50's early 60's. He had gray hair and a bit of a beard growing. He noticed my stare and glared down at me. He had black eyes. I looked away quickly.

We came to a heavy wooden door. He dropped me to my feet and I swayed and fell to the ground. He sighed and lifted me up by my neck. I struggled against him, rapidly loosing oxygen. He let my neck go and then dragged me by my left arm through the door into a dimly lit small room. I choked from the air rushing into my lungs again.

He pushed me forward and told me to sit in the wooden chair, facing a large mahogany desk. "The Master will be here in a few minutes. Do _not_ move from that spot. Do you understand?"

I nodded my throat still rough from nearly being strangled to death. He swiveled my chair around and stuck his face very close to mine. "Do. You. Understand." He spat, his breath smelling like alcohol.

"Yes." I squeaked, my voice raspy.

He let my chair go, and turned it back around. A moment later the door slammed shut and I was left in the darkness alone. I brought my legs to my chest and laid my forehead against my knees. Why is this happening to me?

A moment later I heard yelling followed by a thump. I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't _him_. I had managed to escape from his claws for this long, what if I was dragged back down again? I don't think I could survive.

"Mareke?" Angel's voice rang out. He opened the door and flicked the lights on. I didn't look up, I was too afraid. He came up to me but I flinched back. He lifted me up gently but firmly and I shaked from fright. "It's okay Mareke! You're safe now. Rest." Instead I asked him questions about what was going on.

"I read their minds. This is a trap." He answered once we were back on the highway. He sped up to almost 160 km/h.

"A trap for who?" I managed to speak. I didn't want to know the answer.

"For you." And there was the terrible answer. I shuddered, closing my eyes tightly and putting my head in my hands. "Mareke, I will not let this happen to you. I will protect you."

I felt like crying, but I didn't want to look so pathetic in front of him. He held my hand again and I laid back on the seat. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. I thought that they were going to leave me alone, especially after all this time of nothing. Why did they want me know? What could I of possibly done since _then_ to provoke and make the Authority want to hunt me down again?

Will I never be able to forget? It appears as though it won't. I hope Angel doesn't know of my past, that it's just a coincidence that they want me. Oh why did I come to this school? I knew this was going to happen, I knew they'd find me. I'm doomed.

About half an hour later, we turned onto a one-lane side road that wasn't paved very well. He turned the car lights off and slowly drove us down this bumpy road. We came up to a T-intersection and turned right.

Suddenly in the distance, a large dark mansion appeared. It had at least 4 floors if not more. There were large columns holding the roof up. This manor looked hundreds of years old. The material used to make the building was starting to ware down and the columns were all chipped and cracked.

"Where are we?" I asked him, looking out the window. This was an incredible place.

"We're at my home." He answered sweetly. I wondered how long he had lived there for. "My family has lived in this house since the late 1800's and after I changed and my family passed away I moved in permanently."

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, entranced by the wonder of this vast place. As we got closer, I noticed the shrubbery and flowers placed like a fence surrounding the villa. Despite the age of the house, the flowers were in bloom and gave off vibrant colours.

"Thank you." He said humbly. If I wasn't as freaked out by the day's events so far I would have noticed he was embarrassed by my excitement in the wonders of his estate.

We pulled up in front of the house, or mansion I should say. I opened the passenger door and got out. He helped me up and out of the car. Suddenly several people were around us, taking my few things and greeting us.

"Welcome back my Lord! Welcome to our Lord's home!" everyone kept saying. Some were old, others were young. Men and women were waiting for us, it seemed.

"Let me give you a tour." He said, guiding us towards an elevator. Wow, an elevator in his home? Amazing! I had never been in one; I didn't think they still existed.

He led me around the estate, showing me various rooms and furniture I hadn't seen, only read about. They really have had this place for over two centuries! Amazing! I wonder how many humans like me have seen the inside of this gigantic house.

We came up to this double-door room. He paused and turned to face me slightly, "This is where you will be staying." And then he pushed the two wide heavy white doors apart.

Inside was nothing like I had ever seen before. My jaw literally dropped at the magnificence of the room. It had white cream walls with paintings like those in Rome, Italy. Sculptures like that of Michelangelo's David. Massive windows decorated with long ruby red drapes. There was another set of double doors, and just before that was the bed.

As he told me, it is a King sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, made from the finest in the entire world. The bed had 10 pillows on it, covered by a large dark red duvet. I couldn't believe he referred this as the guest bedroom. I wonder what his looked like. He showed me the bathroom, which if you can imagine equaled the awe of the bedroom. From the bathroom, lead another set of doors which was the large walk-in closet.

"Wow! This is incredible! I've never seen a bedroom this big! My house was this big! Wow!" I said, amazed that I was able to sleep in here!

"You're welcome Mareke! I am just going to go clean up; the servants will bring your stuff up soon! Go ahead and relax, I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked outside and closed the door. I turned around and looked beside me, and then when I assured there was no one but me around, I ran as fast as I could…

_To Be Continued,_

**Love,  
><strong>**EdwardCullen123**


End file.
